User talk:Black Marvel5
I was wondering if you could fix the url... you misspelled impostors. The problem is impostors is already taken. If you could control some of the content theft some of your contributors have been performing (ripping directly from wiki.weareimpostors.com) it would be much appreciated. I'd be happy with a credit back to images that have been pulled from the site and would prefer that articles not be directly copy and pasted, particularly not without credit. I can get you a list of what specifically has been stolen if you like. Thanks. ~Unicorn (weareimpostors.com) Will do, thank you. The image that was posted on the Weapons page took up almost the entire table of contents so I editted it. Letting you know that I didn't edit the pic for no reason because it's a good one. Now it also has what you keyed below and is visible. Before it wasn't visible. i almost thought i screwed up when i got a message on my talk page for fixing the word impostors on the huntsman I play on PS3, Bullkilt. CJgoomba 01:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC)CJGoomba There is a page that needs removed. Bowen Arrow is the page that i have flagged for removal. Thanks Guerri Feeva 04:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) How would i go about making myself an Admin of the site?? Guerri Feeva 05:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) how do you do a "dive bomb duel"? i need to do it to do the "bogey down" misson but i don't know how 00:25, March 24, 2012 (UTC)aaron first, guerri fever, i have to promote you to admin. and unicorn, if you read this, just send me the list and ill see what i can do about it. Black Marvel 5 8:03 april 11, 2012 Why can we edit again? How did we get the editing ability back? A interesting suggestion by super bat123 I would like to make a suggestion on how to improve this site. I would request that you would add the aspect of trading to the game. I think this help the game and make it more fun and interesting. I think players should be aloud to setup trades EG. costume coins for unlocks. I believe the trade the player has selected will last for as long as he wants it to. other players who have the requested items for that trade should be able to accept it and exchange items. thank you for listening and I hope you agree. user for this site super bat123 aged 11 user on xbox 360 beastvance this game is good but every time I get into a game it lags and I loose connection. Please may you fix this. Thank you user super bat123 Is this Game still alive? Hey there i have noticed this wiki is rather... lacking in detail. I recently found out that Gotham City Impostors is free on steam and i am currently downloading it. Thing is i tried this game's demo way back when it was just releaced and it was interesting but i didnt had the money to buy it at the time. Now when i went looking on youtube to see if someone was playing this i didnt saw any big name youtuber playing it nor anyone giving news or stuff and it doesnt seem like the game has been updated in a long while. Are people still playing this? are the developers still suporting this game? i wonder cause i would love to support this Wiki but if the game is dead what would be the point right? Just my concern. Thank you in advance